L'Auteur Autoflagellant
Avertissement : cette page concerne l'auteur réel des livres. Voir l'auteur fictif sous ce lien. Daniel Handler est l'écrivain des Désastreuses Aventures, sous le pseudonyme de Lemony Snicket, scénariste et accordéoniste. Biographie Origines Familiales Daniel Handler est né le 28 Février 1970 à San Franscico d'un père cadre (Lou Handler) et d'une mère cantatrice et doyenne d'une université de la ville (Sandra Handler Day, née Walpole), tous deux issus de familles juives (son père est un rescapé allemand de l'Holocauste) ; il est également apparenté à l'auteur brittanique Hugh Walpole. Sa petite soeur se prénomme Rebecca. Scolarité * Commodore Sloat Elementary (San Francisco) * Herbert Hoover Middle School (San Francisco) * Lowell High School (San Francisco) - ses alentours et professeurs ont servi d'inspiration pour le Cercle des Huit. * Wesleyan University (San Francisco) - dont il ressort promu en 1992. C'est ici qu'il rencontrera sa future épouse Lisa Brown. Pour ce qui est de ses activités extra-scolaires, Handler est un ancien de la prestigieuse San Francisco Boys Chorus où il a longtemps exercé la fonction de choriste. Des débuts difficiles Les débuts de Handler dans le monde de l'écriture ont été longs et ardus ; il affirme avoir son premier roman, le Cercle des Huit, refusé un total de trente-sept fois par des éditeurs divers. Il a eu du mal à convaincre avec son style très particulier, mêlant humour noir, absurde et références foisonnantes. C'est durant la période de gestation de ce roman que lui est spontanément venu à l'esprit le pseudonyme de Lemony Snicket, au téléphone avec au bout du fil une organisation d'extrême-droite (il cherchait sous un faux nom des informations pour étayer le Cercle des Huit). A l'époque il ne s'agissait pas encore d'un personnage mais d'une blague récurrente entre lui et ses amis : ils se servaient de ce nom pour commander des pizzas ou écrire des fausses lettres d'indignation (Handler mentionne avoir commencé une lettre protestant contre l'installation d'un nouveau lavabo public par "comment osez-vous ?"). Il tente avec sa nouvelle épouse, l'illustratrice Lisa Brown, le lancement d'un magazine satirique (American Chickens), qui échoue. Avant Lemony Snicket Il faudra attendre 1998 pour la publication du Cercle des Huit par Thomas Dunne Books/St Martin's Press (une filiale d'HarperCollins), lançant ainsi sa carrière d'écrivain. Entretemps, Handler travaillait sur d'autres projets, si bien que le manuscrit de Watch your Mouth était achevé bien avant la publication du Cercle des Huit. La Genèse de la série Handler n'avait jamais prévu de devenir auteur pour enfants, conservant pour sa part un assez mauvais souvenir de ce type de littérature et lui préférant des livres plus "adultes" dans sa jeunesse. Ce sont ses éditeurs qui l'ont poussé à considérer écrire pour les enfants ; Handler était réticent, estimant son univers, très sombre, incompatible avec les exigences de ce type de livres : il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen d'y parvenir que de décrire le destin calamiteux de trois enfants accablés de toujours plus de malheurs. Ses premiers synopsis furent plus ou moins présentés à son agent sur le ton de l'humour, mais à sa grande surprise, le projet enchanta Harpercollins, et le premier livre sortit en 1999. Handler avait dès le départ très envie de compter treize livres dans cette série, mais Harpercollins, prudent, lui proposa après le succès du premier tome de d'abord si la formule continuait de fonctionner sur quatre livres. Suite au succès du quatrième tome, Handler signa enfin un contrat d'embauche pour treize tomes ; du fait de ces accords un peu particuliers, Handler ne voulut pas planifier de "fil rouge" durant cette première partie de la série de peur de ne pas pouvoir en publier la conclusion. C'est pour cela que l'intrigue VDC ne commence qu'au cinquième tome - néanmoins Handler affirme avoir eu en tête toute l'intrigue VDC lorsqu'il écrivait déjà les premiers tomes. Si l'usage du pseudonyme de Snicket devait d'abord servir à séparer sa carrière "enfant" de sa carrière "adulte," il a très vite décidé d'en faire un véritable personnage pour mieux coller à la narration omnisciente de la série. La Gloire Watch your Mouth est publié en 2000 ; Adverbs suivra en 2006, alors que germe l'idée d'un grand roman sur la piraterie moderne. Parallèlement, le succès de la série se fait grandissant et Handler commence à se rendre aux séances de dédicaces en tant que "représentant" de Lemony Snicket, qui manque chaque fois à l'appel. Il y développe des spectacles complexes et très appréciés, mêlant lecture, gestuelle, discours, musique... On le recrute d'ailleurs pour effectuer la version audio des livres, mais Handler trouve l'exercice si difficile qu'il passe le relai à Tim Curry après le premier tome. Sa collaboration avec Stephen Merrit et les Magnetic Fields restera néanmoins constante. L'Autobiographie sera également pour lui l'occasion de devenir officiellement un personnage de sa propre série. Sa série fait sa notoriété et lui permet de donner corps à d'autres projets personnels. Deux de ses scénarios sont adaptés au grand écran, il multiplie les projets musicaux et est invité à participer à des ouvrages divers pour des préfaces ou des collaborations. Parallèlement il s'installe défénitivement comme l'un des grands noms de la littérature pour enfants en publiant d'autres livres, destinés à un public plus jeune et sans rapport avec les Baudelaire. Il réalisera également un clip pour le groupe de rock indépendant Memphis. Et après ? Son fils Otto naît en 2004 ; il vit toujours à San Fransisco, dans une vieille maison de style victorien. Après une pause de quelques années, il relance en 2010 son travail sur l'univers des Orphelins Baudelaire. Il s'attaque aussi au domaine de la littérature pour adolescents avec son très attendu Why we Broke Up, tandis que se concrétise enfin son roman sur la piraterie. Figure Publique Il est un des membres éminents et fondateurs de Litpac, un comité de soutien politique aux Etats-Unis : le groupe soutient le Parti Démocrate et défend le droit à l'avortement, la mise en place d'un système de sécurité sociale et l'égalité des chances. L'association, désormais inactive, devait aussi lever des fonds pour les candidats démocrates aux élections de 2006. Le 10 Juin 2007, Handler fait part au New York Times de sa relation complexe à sa nouvelle richesse ; il affirme qu'on lui demande souvent de donner à diverses causes charitables, et qu'il accepte souvent. Handler s'est auto-décrit comme athéiste et humaniste séculier http://www.worldmag.com/articles/12275. "Je ne crois pas à la prédestination, la récompense de nos efforts personnels. Ni au karma. La raison pour laquelle j'essaye d'être un homme bon est ma conviction qu'il s'agait de la bonne chose à faire. Si je commets moins d'actes vicieux leur nombre diminuera, peut-être d'autres personnes imiteront-elles mon exemple, et qu'au fil du temps leur nombre ces actes, ndlr diminuera de plus en plus." WORLD Magazine, http://www.worldmag.com/articles/12275, article sur la pensée chrétienne aujourd'hui. Oeuvres Livres écrits par Handler *Participation au journal satyrique American Chickens avec Lisa Brown (rare, probablement épuisé) *''The Basic Eight'' (Le Cercle des Huit) Thomas Dunne Books/St. Martin's Press/HarperCollins (1998) *''Watch Your Mouth'' St. Martin's Press/HarperCollins (2000) *''Delmonico'' (Novembre 2004, Vintage) - nouvelle parue dans l'anthologie McSweeney's Enchanted Chamber of Astonishing Stories *''Nonsense Novels'' de Stephen Leacock (2005) - préface *''How to Dress for Every Occasion, by the Pope'' McSweeney's (2005) - en collaboration avec Lisa Brown *''The Confidence Man - His Masquerade'' de Herman Meville (2006) - préface *''Adverbs'' (L'Amour Adverbe) HarperCollins (2006) *''There's Space in the Living Room for Poetry'' (Janvier 2011) - article paru dans le magazine Poetry (lien ici) *''Why We Broke Up'' (2011) Livres écrits par Snicket *''A Series of Unfortunate Events'' (Les Désastreuses Aventures des orphelins Baudelaire) - HarperCollins (1999 à 2006) *''Noisy Outlaws, Unfriendly Blobsand Some Other Things That Aren't as Scary, Maybe, Depending on How You Feel About Lost Lands, Stray Cellphones, Creatures from the Sky, Parents Who Disappear in Peru, a Man Named Lars Farf and One Other Story We Couldn't Quite Finish, So Maybe You Could Help Us Out'' (McSweeney's) - préface *''The Baby in the Manger ''(2002, Monotreme Press) - extrêmement rare, épuisé (65 exemplaires comme indiqué ici et ici), illustré par Lisa Brown *''The Bears' Famous Invasion of Sicili'' de Dino Buzzati (Février 2005, Harpercollins) - préface *''Horseradish: Bitter Truths You Can't Avoid'' *''The Latke Who Couldn't Stop Screaming'' McSweeney's (2007) - illustré par Lisa Brown *''The Lump of Coal'' (2008) *''Something you Ought to Know ''(2009, Harpercollins) - nouvelle paru dans l'anthologie Half-Minute Horrors *[[The Composer is Dead|''The Composer is Dead]] (2009) *[[Thirteen Words|Thirteen Words]] (2010) *The Exquisite Corpse Adventure'' (Août 2011, Candlewick) - chapitres 12 et 22 *''The Chronicles of Harris Burdick'' de Chris Van Allsburg (Octobre 2011) - préface *''A Ghostly Tale'' (2012) - poème publié dans l'anthologie Picture The Dead '''''de Lisa Brown *Lemony Snicket - All the Wrong Questions (Octobre 2012, Little Brown) *The Dark (Avril 2013, Little Brown) Filmographie *Rick (2003) *Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events'' (Les Désastreuses Aventures des orphelins Baudelaire) (2004) - apparition, assistance à la rédaction du scénario et participation au commentaire DVD *Kill the Poor' (2006) *[[I'll Do Whatever you Want|I'll Do Whatever you Want]] (2005) - réalisation du clip issu de l'album ''A little Thing in the Wilderness du groupe Memphis Musicographie *''69 Love Songs, 'Realism' et 'Distortion' par les ''Magnetic Fields ''(participation à l'album) - accordéon, clavier et arrangements sur la chanson 'Asleep and Dreaming' *Hyacinths and Thistles'' par les ''6ths'', crées par Stephen Merrit (participation à l'album) *''The Tragic Treasury'' par les ''Gothic Archies'' (accordéon et écriture des chansons - présentes sur les versions audio des livres originaux) *''In our bedroom after the War'' et Barricade par ''Stars'' (rédige une histoire pour les notes de l'album et joue de l'accordéon sur une chanson) * The Composer is Dead avec Nathaniel Stookey - album et spectacle * Nevermind The Context par les Moth Wranglers (participation à l'album) * Bande-Originale de Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (Les Désastreuses Aventures des orphelins Baudelaire) par Thomas Newman (2004) - rédaction de la jaquette Virtualographie * Participation au National Novel Writing Month de Novembre 2011 - textes divers (lien ici et ici) * Fondation du Why We Broke Up Project, plate-forme dédiée aux histoires de ruptures sentimentales et à la promotion de Wy We Broke Up (lien ici) * Participation au site Occupy Writers, site d'engagement du mouvement Occupy Wall Street - un article (lien ici) * Narration et écriture d'une vidéo de promotion pour la sortie de Thirteen Words (lien ici) * Participation au site Omnivoracious sous forme de blog (lien ici) * Entretien sur The Composer is Dead ''(lien ici) * Participation à une vidéo de promotion pour ''The Chronicles of Harris Burdick - (lien ici) * Participation à une vidéo de promotion pour The Composer is Dead - (lien ici) * Lemony Snicket's Playlist sur le site Factmonster - (lien ici) Interviews *''We Are Unable to Console One Another. Is there Hope ?'' (15 Septembre 2006) - paru dans The Guardian (lien ici) Non-Officiels, Apparitions Publiques *Disocurs à Cincinnati (lien ici) Liens http://www.lemonysnicket.comSite officiel de l'auteur (anglais). Catégorie:Auteur